


War of Roses

by crimsonflowerss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, F/F, Large supporting cast - Freeform, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, no holy grail it’s the literal emblem now, read/watch fate or else you’re gonna be confused as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonflowerss/pseuds/crimsonflowerss
Summary: Its been 5 years since Byleth Eisner’s life changed for the worse after her father died. But after having strange dreams and a near death experience, her life changes forever. She enters a secret war and finds hidden truths about what happened to her father, herself and the meaning of those dreams, but there can be only one victor.-A Fate/ series crossover.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	War of Roses

Byleth was having those weird dreams again. The same ones that plagued her ever since she was a child. The ones about great wars fought in a distant land and of her drifting endlessly through space only to find a little girl on a throne that would occasionally talk back to her. There was a moment in time where these dreams never appeared in her mind. But they became all too common again starting 5 years ago when her father allegedly got into a fatal car crash and watched him die on his hospital bed. She had no one to vent to about these strange occurrences. Her mother died whilst giving birth to her but there were always rumors that something was up with her, or so her father dismissed. And then she woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. This was basically Byleth’s morning routine for better or worse.

But today was stranger due to the fact that her visions and dreams were exceptionally more vivid as opposed to most of the other times she’d had them. Not to mention that she was feeling more fatigued than normal and her head was severely throbbing. And that today was the anniversary of her father’s death, she still had to continue starting her day no matter how odd it seemed. She made herself a pod of cheap instant green tea in her coffee machine and stared out her houses’ dirty front window. Her living conditions weren’t the best either because the only reason why she still even lives in her father’s house is because of her squatters rights and the fact that she had a tutoring gig that could pay rent even though she was barely getting enough to get by. 

Later in the day, it was still as stagnant and boring as it was in the morning. All she really did was lay down on her broken down couch, watch reruns on the television and do a couple tutoring sessions digitally. Her persistent headaches still didn't leave her alone. They actually got worse and worse as time went on. She wanted to drive herself to the hospital but as soon as she tried to get up off the couch, her head was ringing in an indescribable pitch and she passed out. 

“ _ So, the time had come for you to fulfill your purpose, hasn’t it?”  _ a voice echoed

Rubbing her eyes, Byleth realized that she was still awake. But the thing was that she was in the astral void from her dreams and the marble throne and mysterious child who sat on it stood before her.

“What are you talking about? Where am I?”

_ “A realm neither astral or material. One that only we can access. The only thing that I can tell you now is that you have a gift… and the time has come for you to use it.”  _ the girl replied.

“What gift?”

“ _ That you must find on your own. You will soon enough, that much is certain. Now return to your own plane for it begins once you awaken.”  _

Before Byleth could ask the being on the throne any more questions, a blinding light appeared in her eyes and soon she was awake once again. Her heart was beating out of her chest. That dream almost felt… real. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got up from off the hardwood floor. 

_ That was certainly odd. _ She thought. She needed a moment to reflect on what the hell actually happened. Byleth needed out of the house so she went outside in her backyard. The stars were glistening brightly under the nascent twilight sky. Had she really been asleep for that long? 

When the sky turned dark, the stars suddenly stopped shining. She had a somewhat sinking feeling that she was being watched. There’d been weird occurrences in her hometown but she’d never personally experienced it. The air was still and cold. It was quiet. A bit too quiet. 

All until she saw the shadow of a man on horseback weilding a black steel spear clad in dark armor. She stumbled back in confusion and horror. 

“So, you have come to face me alone now have you? I shall waste no time with the likes of you.” he said.

And with those words being spoken, Byleth ran for her life. She headed towards her father’s old shed, quickly slammed the rusty iron door and tried to lock it as quickly as possible. The spearman was trying to get to her because she could see clear indentations on the backside of the door. She was breathing heavily. She felt like she was gonna die. 

_ Oh my god. Oh my god. What the actual fuck is happening today? First it was the vivid dreams and now some horseman is trying to kill me? I’m going to die here and nobody is going to help me. I can’t hold him off on my own… There’s no way.  _

As her thoughts raced through her mind, she looked down on the shed’s floor to see it glowing. There was a mysterious circle intricately carved in it and a strong aura emanated around her. She then noticed a strange mark on her right hand, one that hadn’t been there until right now. Random images of a woman clad in red armor flashed before her eyes and then the glowing stopped. 

Byleth fell backwards on the concrete floor, accidentally scraping her legs in the process. Her vision was somewhat blurry and her ears were ringing again. And then she looked up. 

“I must ask this of you, are you my master?”

**Author's Note:**

> i lived bitch.  
> anyways, i’m back with a new fic, this time its edeleth but fate/ flavored! i’ve had this idea for quite a while now but i haven’t gotten the chance to write it because of school and everything but im glad to be working on it again. also who could that mysterious spearman possibly be and who is his master???  
> -  
> for more updates/content follow me on twitter! @crimsonflowerss


End file.
